


7th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ahegao, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brainwashing, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Erotic Birthing, F/M, Facials, Feminization, First Time, Human!zenyatta, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Painplay, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Shimadacest, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 7th Batch of my fics





	1. Lúcio/Ana

**Author's Note:**

> Lúcio/Ana – mild ball torture; major praise kink – Lúcio comes fresh from a concert, exhausted and pumped on all the energy from the crowd. Ana is there to gentle him down.

When the door opens and Lúcio stumbles in, he brings with him the faint roar of the concert goers outside hoping for one more song. The second he shuts it, though, the din cuts off as well, leaving Ana with a strange feeling of being wrapped in cotton.

She has been sitting on the small couch, reading a book on her device while Lúcio had been out getting the people frenzied in a good way. A horny one, most likely. And, by the look of him – sweaty and exhausted looking but smiling nonetheless, eyes shiny and glassy – he seems to have been swept up by his own particular magic.

Ana has witnessed it before already; how Lúcio and his audience rile each other up, the air thick and potent with energy, and she is prepared to take on the backlash of it.

“You are done,” she says, putting her book to the side, next to her cup of tea. “You have been gone longer this time. You have gifted them quite a bit.”

Lúcio shrugs and laughs. It sounds a bit frenzied. His hands, as he starts pulling at zippers and fumbling at buttons, are shaking with the last dredges of adrenaline. Ana folds her hands across her knee and watches him fumble in front of her.

He almost falls once or twice, stuck in the tight vest he’s trying to wrestle over his head before he realizes it, too, has a zipper. He is not usually this clumsy or scatterbrained, but the concert has been exhausting – and she enjoys watching him, anyway.

He is a lovely sight to behold.

When he finally pushes down his pants, taking his underwear with them and showing his cock off, swinging soft between his lean thighs, she can feel herself getting excited as well, clit starting to pulse deliciously.

“You are such a handsome boy. Come here.” She spreads her arms out for him in invitation and he looks embarrassed about the compliment but smiles cheekily, coming closer and standing between her spread legs so she can put her head against his tight belly and drag her hands up and down the backs of his thighs.

“Beautiful. You smell good.” He does. She’s never met anybody that smells so good when drenched in sweat. She rubs her cheek against his sweaty skin, then ducks her head, the tip of her nose just about touching the beginnings of his pubes as she sniffs on him.

He laughs again, a bit hysterical, a good bit embarrassed. He squirms but does not turn away from her.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yes. Come… lay down.” She presses a lingering kiss against his belly button, then sits up to let him move to her side. At the beginning, when they started everything off, it had been awkward. She had felt like his grandmother; like a dirty pervert going after this young, supple man.

She does not feel so now. She feels young. Good. _Desired_. When he’s laid down with his head in her lap, his cock is lifting eagerly for her. Not anywhere near hard, but fattening up beautifully nonetheless.

She watches it with a faint little smile, her fingers dancing across his chest until they find his nipples. Small and dark and sensitive.

She pinches them and he squirms, stuttering out a little breathless moan.

“You are always so ready for me,” she murmurs, other hand playing with his hair, tugging on the thick dreadlocks; just enough to make his scalp tingle. He whines, his legs opening helplessly. Offering up his lovely cock. “I love how sensitive you are. So unused…”

She considers her words as she lets her hand trail down his sternum and belly towards his young, gorgeous cock, getting rapidly fatter just for her.

“Unspoiled,” she finally corrects herself. Lúcio is flushed, his mouth open. He does not turn his head away; instead he watches her with dark, glazed eyes. Adoring her.

“You are always so good to your fans. I like being good to you in return. You deserve it.”

Her fingertips dance across the crown of his cock, still mostly hidden under his foreskin. He whimpers and lifts his hips, offering it up for more tender little touches, but she reaches farther down and curls her fingers around his balls.

They are tight and round and warm. Like this, she can feel his heartbeat like the fluttering wings of a bird in her palm. She loves it. He shuffles his thighs farther apart to give her more room. He loves it, too.

Ana pets across his forehead with one hand while tugging on his balls with the other, and his mouth falls open, eyes going big at the dual sensations. She squeezes down, a bit mean, and he whines and his cock flexes, curved to the right and drooping towards his belly button.

Her cunt _pulses_ and she squeezes her thighs together to get a bit of pressure against her engorged clit. She wants to sit down on him and have his lovely cock slide deep inside. Fuck up against her cervix and make her ache with pleasure pain.

He is trembling in her lap, his hands lifting, helplessly curling around her wrist, but not exerting any pressure. Not trying to make her let go of his testicles as she squeezes and tugs them until there are tears in his eyes and a single clear string of pre-cum dripping from his cock.

Maybe he’ll come before she can sit down on him. That is alright as well. He is so young and eager… So ready to get it up for her again.

“You are so perfect,” she purrs, gently making him turn his head into her lap until he can smell her cunt. He groans deliriously. He just wants her _so much_ , and it is truly humbling.


	2. Bakugo/Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo/Kirishima – omega!Bakugo; Alpha!Kirishima; Aggressiveness; First Time – Kirishima just needs to lie there and let Bakugo do his thing.

“B-Bakugo… Wait-ah…”

“Shut up!” Bakugo bares his teeth, his hands on Kirishima’s shoulders, keeping him pinned down. Kirishima can feel how damp his palms have gotten in his excitement and agitation, and he freezes immediately, chin tipped up, showing his throat in submission… even if that is not very manly.

He knows how Bakugo is in regular circumstances. He does not want to find out how trigger happy he is with his quirk when he’s in _heat_. So he stays put and swallows hard, trying not to harden his body against the aggressive Omega.

It’s his first time dealing with something like this, but instincts tell him quite clearly not to fuck with Bakugo right now.

_Just let him do as he pleases. Maybe he’ll let me live._

“I’ll kill you!” Bakugo snarls as if he’s read his mind. It’s an empty threat by now. Or should be, at least. Still, Kirishima squeezes his eyes shut and just lies stock still while he breathes in the sweet, spicy scent of Omega in heat and can feel his cock rise dutifully to the occasion.

Bakugo makes a disgusted sound. Kirishima almost expects him to spit on him, but he doesn’t. Bakugo is manlier than that.

Instead, when he cracks one eye open to peer nervously up at the aggressive Omega, he can see Bakugo leaning down towards him, carefully, almost delicately sniffing at Kirishima’s throat. He still looks pissed, but more on the calm side. It’s his resting face, probably. Bakugo always looks calmly angered.

Just when Kirishima wonders if he should lift his arm; maybe touch the Omega and comfort him, Bakugo’s gaze snaps up at him. It’s a warning even before the Alpha has moved a muscle, and Kirishima exhales noisily and lets every limb go lax. Or as lax as possible when he’s got a wild Omega crouching over him and inspecting him with an expression as if he’s not quite sure whether he’s going to mate with him or rip his throat out.

Maybe both.

Bakugo seems like a kind of praying mantis Omega. The thought makes him shiver, skin wanting to harden up again, but Bakugo jabs him in the side as a warning and he forces his quirk down.

“Stay still. Don’t move a muscle.” He’s staring at him a little longer, then starts turning around on him until he’s crouched the other way, and Kirishima does not know whether to thank some kind of deity or start crying big unmanly tears, because now he’s up close and personal with Bakugo’s hole, plump and irritated looking, the rim slick; a nice cunt asking for Kirishima’s tongue… all the while Bakugo’s face – and more importantly _teeth_ – is close up with his cock now.

He doesn’t stay like it for long enough to let Kirishima figure out what to do. Whatever he’s been looking for in Kirishima’s junk, he must have found it because he turns around again suddenly, backing up until Kirishima’s cock is nestled against his hole.

Bakugo’s cheeks are flushed brick red. His eyes are a little glassy but he still looks fierce. Like he could change his mind any second now and blast the Alpha into nothingness. Kirishima’s gaze twitches to his hands. Bakugo has them splayed on the Alpha’s belly, bracing himself there.

He twists his hips, face contorting in a weird expression for a second – and then Kirishima’s cock catches at his plump, softly gaping hole and before he can properly process it, Bakugo slides down and takes him into his belly in one smooth, hitchless glide that makes Kirishima’s toes curl his breath stutter.

As he fights to get to terms with how butters soft Bakugo’s cunt is around his cock, he can faintly make out the Omega’s growling voice through the blood rushing in his ears.

“No word to anyone.” The Omega bares his teeth. Kirishima is close to baring his own; showing off the razor sharp tips that would be sure to impress any Omega, but he can just about reign the instinct back in. Sure enough, Bakugo ads like an afterthought: “Or I’ll kill you.”

Kirishima wheezes and nods. Just about the only motion he is allowed by Bakugo – and then the Omega starts moving, and he has to try and dig his fingers as deeply into the ground as possible so he wouldn’t reach for him.

Bakugo is not staring at his face; rather, he is looking at his chin or throat; something in that vicinity as he tries to find a rhythm to fuck himself with the warm Alpha cock. He is still looking pissed, but there’s a puzzled quality to his expression as well.

He’s no longer oozing confidence and even though it is Bakugo, Kirishima can’t help but find it… endearing. In a masochistic sort of way. If Bakugo has fucked before, it must not have been often. His belly is fluttering, cock bouncing and leaving wet smears on Kirishima’s stomach. He doesn’t manage to get a good rhythm going because every few thrusts he makes an aborted whining sound and his whole body seems to seize.

Kirishima watches him, gaze shifting between Bakugo’s face and the thatch of blonde pubic hair that almost looks as thick and chaotic as the mop of hair on his head.

When Bakugo sits heavily down to catch his breath, a low wheezing whine coming from him, Kirishima utilizes the moment and carefully, sneakily curls his hands around Bakugo’s knees. He squeezes in encouragement and the Omega freezes. Kirishima thinks that this might be how he dies, but then Bakugo continues with his clumsy fucking.

The Alpha lets out a breath, then holds on. He’s sure he’s not allowed to touch more than this, but the friendly contact seems to help anyway.

It is difficult being friends with Bakugo. But also rewarding.


	3. Lúcio/Zenyatta/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier76/Zenyatta/Lúcio – continuation of 6th Batch, 2nd Fill – contains coercion, non-con/dub-con, dirty talk, humiliation/degradation – Jack has the two of them at his home to perform for his pleasure…

It has almost been too easy to get them to the point they are now at: softly humping on Jack’s unmade bed, pressing suckling little kisses against each other’s mouth while he sits behind the camera and films the whole thing.

It’s like they had almost been waiting for it. Like they had hoped someone would eventually stumble across them and unveil them as the dirty little tramps they really are. It would have taken all the fun out of having power to lord over them if watching them didn’t provide him with so much satisfaction.

“Yeah, you like to perform, don’t you?” he murmurs finally when he’s looked through the lens one last time to make sure they were nicely framed, then he takes a step back to watch the action unfold properly before him.

Zenyatta’s cheeks have flushed a nice dark red, and there’s a bit of a frown between Lúcio’s brows. At least they have the decency to look mildly ashamed by their whorish conduct. Jack pushes a hand unselfconsciously into his shorts and strokes his cock slowly, leisurely. He has all the time in the world, after all.

When Zenyatta twists his hips minimally away, ostensibly to lighten the pressure against his cock, Jack can see how tented both of their tight leggins already are. They’re as into the situation as he is, even if they played demure and horrified in the beginning. As he watches, the bright yellow-and-green pants Lúcio has donned slowly sport a wet patch where his dick is drooling into the fabric.

“Fucking sluts,” Jack grunts. It sounds disgusted even though it gets him off, and the flush on Zenyatta’s cheeks quickly spreads out to his ears.

He lifts his thigh – long and slender, just like the rest of the boy – and pushes his knee over Lúcio’s hip. Jack makes his way over to is old ratty armchair and plops into it, feet propped on the edge of the bed, not far away from the pretty boys making out for him.

“Sit on him,” he suggests and feels a spike of unholy pleasure when Zenyatta _does_ , shoving himself astride Lúcio’s hips, their mouths finally separating with a wet little pop that goes straight to Jack’s balls. Their lips are plump and soft looking. Like they would look gorgeous around his dick.

He wonders if the little sluts even know how to treat a _real_ cock. He’ll find out later.

They dry fuck for him, making little breathy sounds that seem straight out of some softcore porn. They drag their little cocks against each other, bulges pressing and rubbing and squishing as they get a bit needy and desperate in their need.

They even look at each other like they got stars in their fucking eyes. Lúcio’s hands are all over Zenyatta, squeezing at his small ass and supple thighs and urging him to grind down harder. Maybe make their little cute dicks hurt a bit… and how interesting of a thought is that?

But they also seem to have forgotten Jack, which… does not sit well with him. He frowns, thumb smearing across the crown of his dick, the tip of his pointer finger idly nudging its way into his foreskin to feel how much wetness has gathered in there already.

He rudely shoves one foot against Zenyatta’s hip, jostling both boys out of their lovey-dovey little bubble they’ve sequestered themselves into. When they glance at him, he makes a motion with his free hand.

“I wanna see you do a sixty-nine. Don’t get those little dicks out, though.”

He should be more adventurous, maybe – they _are_ yoga teachers, after all, and nice and flexible – but for the moment he wants to simply bask in the fact that they do everything he tells him to.

They scramble to obey. They look lovely, faces stuffed with each other’s bulge, mouths greedy as they start licking and suckling through the thin fabric of their leggins. He slowly jerks himself as he watches them play for him, and has to stop once or twice just to let the feeling of orgasm recede again.

He feels delirious, almost in trance as he watches them. Listens to them. They are nasty little boys that make a lot of noise, and he _loves_ hearing their little slurping sounds and sighs and thoughtless hums as they get more breathless, more eager. More needy. Their slim hips start shifting, motions getting a bit more sharp and demanding.

They want to shoot their nasty little loads, that much is obvious – and Jack could come just from the fact that they have to wait for _him_ to give them the okay.

“Stop,” he croaks finally. They turn their heads towards him, staring, cheeks dark with a flush, mouths hanging open to pull enough oxygen into their lungs. He catches Lúcio’s gaze travel down towards the big cock in his fist, and Jack grins slow and satisfied. Of course they would crave the real thing after getting themselves riled up with each other’s little toy.

“Come here and suck my dick.”

They crawl towards him like kittens, sitting pretty between his thighs and getting at his dick like they are starved. He notices them holding hands, but does not have enough brain power to tell them to stop that because Zenyatta is slurping noisily at his foreskin while Lúcio is sucking one of his balls into his mouth, and _fuck_ he is in heaven.


	4. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Soldier76 – continuation of Batch 2, Fill 6 – omega!Reaper; alpha!Jack; erotic birth – (surprisingly aggressive) alpha Jack tries to help omega Reaper through birthing his first pup.
> 
> (Jack got a bit away from me and is a bit aggressive in the middle but he can reign himself back in towards the end)

Jack has a de-ja-vu slipping into the breeding cell and watching Gabriel immediately bare his teeth at him. It’s happened this way already, he remembers. That first time they’ve been let to one another; when they’ve been allowed to mate and breed.

He remembers how much respect he’s had of the Omega’s white, strong teeth. They don’t look anything less vicious now. He’s in a nest again, on the far side of the room.

There’s a little trail of scraps of cloth that leads from the hatch where the supplies have been dumped into the room and towards the nest on the other side. Gabriel must not have had the energy to go back and get those last little pieces. It has to be difficult to move around with a belly so massively swollen, and while the Omega is still baring his teeth and growling so deep Jack can feel the fucking vibrations in his legs, he goes and picks the last scraps up.

They’ve seen each other a few times since; once or twice a month to let them socialize, and Jack had felt like he and Gabriel had something good going between them – a friendship, at the very least – but now the Omega looks like he’s close to attacking him.

It’s the pregnancy, he knows. Gabriel can feel the pup shifting in his belly, getting ready to come, and he is antsy and weary because of it. Jack wonders if the feeling is only exacerbated because Gabriel is usually a frighteningly independent creature.

He skirts the edges of what is just-about acceptable for the Omega, watching how delicious he looks with his big belly; listens to the low growling trills he makes when the pup shifts and unintentionally presses against a good spot, and he does not even try to hide how hard it gets him.

He strips for the Omega’s viewing pleasure. He shows off his body. Shows Gabriel how gorgeous and strong he is, and Gabriel turns his head away and scoffs, but his eyes trail towards him again, anyway. His cock is hard, showing his Alpha how very much interested he is despite his rough demeanor.

Jack wants to loll his tongue; wants to taste Gabriel in the air. Maybe jerk off onto him and rub it into his belly. Make it clear for everyone who this Omega belongs to; but getting his dick anywhere near him now would be suicide.

So he bides his time. He has no other choice but to wait… but when the Omega starts whimpering and bearing down, he is on him; needy and overwhelming his mate as he crowds into him and forces him back; pushes his way between his massive, head-crushing thighs, and pins him down. He is as concerned as he is greedy, and a part of him is horrified at how he exploits Gabriel’s moment of weakness, but his body’s instinct is clear, and his cock is painfully, painfully hard.

Gabriel roars at him, tries to get a bite at his bicep, but he can barely move now that he is on his back, and his aggressive, predatory growl soon morphs into a pathetic whimper, his body suddenly tensing, then relaxing.

Jack is right there, purring, greedy, fucking his cock against the crease of Gabriel’s leg. Overwhelming the Omega more as he uses him while he is giving birth.

The horrified little voice in the back of Jack’s head is persistent, but negligible. Gabriel is whining underneath him, the aggression bleeding out of him as he bears down a second and third and fourth time. His arms come up and curl around Jack’s shoulders, pulling him down, holding on for dear life and making him feel like he’s going to break one of his ribs with the pressure he exerts on him.

Gabriel is a massive Omega; thick and muscular and strong – especially so when he’s giving birth, it seems, hole stretched impossibly wide around the pup, his cock still so very hard and needy, looking tasty enough that Jack wants to suck it into his mouth. Instead, he can only curl his hand around him and give him gentle little pumps while he and the pup do the work; one bearing down and the other wriggling its way into freedom.

Jack wants to mount him when it is over. He wants to slide into his sloppy hole and feel how raw and hot his insides are. He wants to fuck him while he’s over sensitive and helpless, but the need slowly wanes the longer he is feeling how Gabriel shudders and struggles; all those alienating aggressive urges mellowing down until he is slowly licking at the sharp cut of Gabriel’s jaw, grooming his goatee and purring a deep, calming Alpha growl at him to keep him nice and soothed.

Sooner or later, Gabriel will find back to himself and probably bite at Jack anyway; chase the Alpha away so he could take care of the pup until the doctors come to give the medical attention needed.

Beneath him, Gabriel suddenly makes a low, gurgling noise, his whole body convulsing, nails digging into Jack’s back and scratching him up something fierce while Gabriel shudders through what the Alpha realizes dazedly is an orgasm. At the same time, he can hear the pup make a first, enraged little sound.

Jack shudders. If he had a tail, he would have wagged it.


	5. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo – Rimming; Ahegao; First Time; Creampie; Gaping – Jesse has fucked Hanzo into oblivion but is not quite done yet.

Those last few slow, self-indulgent thrusts before McCree came with a deep, rolling orgasm – almost like an afterthought – Hanzo was little more than a warm hole that happened to be living.

Jesse figures the archer has had his fun some two or three times by the sound of his groaning moans having piqued, hole squeezing down and rippling around his thick cock, and he’s probably not had the energy to do more than offer up his hole for McCree to finish off in.

Or, more likely, he’s not been interested enough in doing anything more than the bare minimum. Hanzo can be a bitch that way, but Jesse can’t bring himself to complain. Enthusiasm or no, Hanzo got a nice ass that feels like wet silk clinging to his dick, and he is flexible enough even in his advanced age that he does not mind Jesse arranging him around until his knees are nearly up to his ribs, splayed to the sides as the gunslinger is draped across his back and pressing – crushing – him into the bedding.

Jesse takes in a long, slightly stuttering breath when the white noise finally recedes, toes uncurling and the delicious ache in his balls vanishing as they, too, seem to relax after emptying themselves so thoroughly.

His cock is still slowly flexing when he carefully pulls back, but Hanzo does not seem to notice it. He just keeps lying there, unmoving, face slack.

He looks fucked stupid and Jesse smugly grins to himself as he sits up, metal hand on Hanzo’s ass, pushing the cheek to the side so he can watch his ruddy dick slip out of an equally flushed, raw looking hole. Well fucked.

It does not close up much, gaping lewdly and displaying the mess Jesse’s made of it, creamy cum slowly starting to ooze out.

Below, the swell of Hanzo’s balls is visible, cock not having been hard during that last round as Jesse managed to fuck a dry orgasm out of him (and hasn’t that been a nice ego boost?).

Jesse hums, metal thumb catching some of the spill and starting to rub his cum round and round Hanzo’s gaping rim. His other hand is circled around his cock, feeling how warm and sticky it is. He’s gingerly squeezing, testing whether he could maybe get it up again and use his own sloppy seconds, but he’s over sensitive to the point of pain and leaves it be.

A glance upward tells him Hanzo is still out of it. He doesn’t seem to mind that his soft dick is lying in a pitiful pool of his own cum, and Jesse is not about to carry around his heavy ass when he’s already played the pillow princess card.

He looks back down to where his thumb has slipped into Hanzo without him noticing. The metal can’t tell him how silky and wet and _loose_ Hanzo is, but he knows anyway. It’s not the first time he had him spread out on his dick, after all.

Still… Jesse’s not quite satisfied yet. If Hanzo had been anything closer to lucid, he might have made him lick his ass (easy to coerce him into when he’s drunk on a few orgasms; Hanzo doesn’t mind rimming a hairy ass, then) but like this it’s too much hassle. Jesse looks at Hanzo’s cunt again; nice and fucked out, the only thing missing is Jesse’s dick to fuck it all frothy and make it a real mess, but oh well. Next time. Maybe he’ll bring a dildo.

He sidles farther down until he can lie on his belly. Hanzo might be too out of it for some rimming action, but he sure as hell isn’t.

Hanzo does a sudden full-body jerk when he drags his tongue unselfconsciously across the sloppy gape of his hole, and Jesse owlishly blinks up at how very much lucid he’s become in the blink of an eye.

“What are you doing?!” His face is slowly but surely getting a splotchy red that is pretty ungainly. It’s the kind of red he becomes when he’s embarrassed, and Jesse’s mind is racing while he slowly drawls: “‘M licking you out.”

“Why?” Hanzo bursts out, then closes his mouth with an audible snap when he realizes how foolish his question had been. Jesse blinks at him, then sticks out his tongue and licks him again obnoxiously slowly while holding his gaze. Hanzo flushes even darker. He looks like his head is going to explode or something before he suddenly lets himself fall back down, dragging a pillow close and over his head.

“You are a disgusting barbarian,” he groans, but he’s noticeably not pulling away. Jesse does not answer, brain working while his mouth is on auto pilot, slowly eating Hanzo out who honest to God starts whining into the bed like a little virgin.

How interesting… he’s never had a problem with rimming Jesse – after he’s been plied with a few orgasms or alcohol, that is. Does Mr. Shimada have a bit of a humiliation kink? Oh dear, oh dear.

Jesse quietly grins to himself, then uses both hands to spread Hanzo wide and stuff his face in there while Hanzo makes a weird, high-pitched sound and almost tries to crawl away. When Jesse lifts his head to get air, he’s almost a bit taken aback by what he can see of Hanzo’s face. It is only the lower half that is sticking out from beneath the pillow, but his lips are wet and plump, hair sticking to them as he’s panting quick and shallow. Already on the verge of having another dry orgasm, just from getting his pretty little cunt cleaned.

Who would’ve thought?


	6. McCree/Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McReyes – Puppy Play; Training; Blow Job; Facial – It’s been a long day for Gabriel and Jesse and they just want to relax…

As disobedient as Jesse is outside their little games, as obedient he is when he’s got his collars and mittens on and is called “Mutt”.

It never fails to give Gabriel a jolt of unbridled, perverse joy at having Jesse sit and lie and roll over at just a small command. He’d never have figured that it would work so well on the rebellious man. That something as simple as a bit of kinky sex would get him glassy eyed and quiet, cock sitting up at attention just as much as the young man himself.

He knows that Jesse loves being a puppy. That he loves the simplicity of it; that he can show Gabriel what he wants and how he wants it without that ever-present shame burning in the background. A shame that he’s been taught by his previous masters that have been just as delighted by McCree’s seemingly inherent depravity but been intent on wielding that knowledge like a weapon. Ready to use it to keep Jesse down and in line.

They’ve used him up; used how much he _loves_ cock and made sure he’d damn near hate himself for it. As a puppy, though… There’s nothing simpler than being a well-loved pup. He doesn’t have to think much, doesn’t have to make own decisions.

He only has to follow Gabriel’s precise orders… and while he’s had to get used to it, he’s learned to adore it. Enough so, that it only takes Gabriel helping him into his mittens to make him excited, tongue lolling and cock fattening.

“Alright,” Gabriel murmurs when he’s got the collar on him, successfully dodging every attempt of the puppy to nuzzle into him and make itself comfortable. Jesse looks at him with tired dark eyes. The day had been full of drills and little down time, and it shows.

“You be a good boy and sit at me feet until I am done working.” He’s not had him sit still for long as a puppy yet, but he does not mention it. He’s learned early on that Jesse does not react well to any kind of pressure. He likes playful training and treats if he’s done something right, and Gabriel is more than willing to adjust his teaching methods accordingly. Play time is not only for Jesse to relax, after all.

He grunts as he gingerly lowers himself into his chair. It’s been an exhausting day for him, too. Still, he has to work on a few reports before he can call it quits. Jesse is still sitting in the middle of the room, watching him with a kind of vacant, dreamy look until he snaps his fingers and points to the spot next to his heavy boots.

“Sit.”

Jesse crawls over. He’s filled out a lot these past months; he’s left the scrawny kid behind in favor of a tall, broad-shouldered young man, and when he moves, the muscles in his back shift deliciously. Distractingly.

He sits where Gabriel has indicated, and after a few moments, slowly hunkers down into a more comfortable position that lets him doze. Gabriel lets him do as he pleases, looking at him only a few more moments before turning towards his work.

The sooner he starts, the sooner he is done.

.o.

“You remember how to do this, don’t you? It’s been a while…” Gabriel cards his fingers through Jesse’s hair. The pup has been dozing away and stares at him now blearily, obviously struggling to orient himself again.

His mouth opens and for a second Gabriel thinks he might talk, but then he just licks his lips and jawns until Gabriel can hear his jaw crack. He changes his grip and starts rubbing underneath his chin, thick fingers scratching at his beard.

“Up on the bed, Mutt.” Jesse perks up a bit at that. He crawls towards the bed slowly and laboriously as he struggles to regain the feeling in his limbs. Gabriel follows, hands already working at his belt. When Jesse is on the mattress, he immediately angles his hairy ass into the air, wagging it.

Gabriel snorts and clicks his tongue, kicking off his pants and sliding into a sitting position at the top of the bed.

“No, I thought of something else. Come here.”

He has to shield his cock with a hand from Jesse’s immediate and enthusiastic consent, other hand fisting in his thick hair to hold him away.

“Easy now. Slow.” He carefully lets go of Jesse’s hair and the pup’s eyes are fixed on his face as he leans down and carefully licks at the exposed tip just about peeking out above Gabriel’s fist.

“That’s it… that’s the ticket…” His nostrils flare as he sighs through them, eyes falling closed. He leans his head back, fist becoming more generous and sliding down; exposing more of his dick for Jesse’s greedy tongue.

“Just like I taught you,” he mumbles, free hand rubbing idle patterns into Jesse’s scalp. There’s something to be said about the simple eagerness of Jesse as a puppy. He uses too much spit and drools everywhere, but he’s so in love with Gabriel’s cock that he can’t bring himself to reprimand him for the sloppy work.

He’d never be as calm and happily following his instincts if he were ‘human’.

Gabriel lets him lick his fill, his warm, slippery tongue zeroing in on the tip when he realizes that salty pre-cum is starting to ooze out, and every insistent swipe has the thick muscles in Gabriel’s thighs jump. He moves his hand slowly, jerking off as he stares at Jesse’s dreamy face. How slack it has gotten, focused on lapping at the fat cock offered to him and not needing to do anything but keep going, keep inhaling the thick musk Gabriel knows he’s sporting after a long, arduous day-

and when Gabriel grunts: “Now. Open up. Be a good pup-” he looks damn near ecstatic, eyelids fluttering, mouth open and tongue hanging out while Gabriel aims and shoots in thick, creamy ropes across his tongue and chin and nose.

He’s just… so happy as a pup.


	7. Blackwatch/Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch Boys/Winston – past abuse; past rape; current non-con/dub-con; brain washing – Blackwatch got Winston out of the Talon base and decide to take him for a test drive.
> 
> (keep note of the warnings)

It’s not one of their finest hours, they all agree. Rescuing Doctor Winston out of the bowels of the Talon base has been a stroke of genius; but having him on his knees now, body still black and blue with bruises, servicing their cocks… not so much.

Gabriel and McCree throw each other glances every now and then. McCree looks about as guilty as he feels, but it still does not make them stop.

Shimada seems supremely unperturbed as is, deep dicking the scientist’s throat until he is gagging, wet and a bit desperate, his dark eyes open and throwing pleading glances at his other two rescuers while Genji calmly keeps him stuffed with cock until he stops struggling again.

“Not so rough,” Gabriel mutters, hand out, fingers scratching along Winston’s jaw. “He’s a good boy.”

He is. He’s not been gone long, but Talon has already trained him well. They’ve seen snippets of the footage while infiltrating the hideout. They’ve smelled how he reeked of old cum when they stepped into the room they had kept him in.

There are big, hand-shaped bruises on his wide hips and thick, soft thighs, and when McCree pushed into them with a boot on their flight back, he’s gone to his knees like a whore and begged for dick with big brown eyes.

Brainwashed. They shouldn’t be doing this.

But alas. Not their finest hour.

Winston is hairy and thick and delicious. He is sturdy, can take what they dish out, even though he looks heartbroken whenever Shimada becomes too rough in his excitement.

His cunt is soft and greedy, easy to prepare for their cocks while he is whining in the back of his throat, haphazardly shoving his backup glasses that they gave him as they boarded back onto his nose.

It’s a weird twilight they got him in; seemingly still stuck in the mindset Talon taught him, while also clearly understanding what is happening with him now.

“Th-thank you,” he stutters again and again whenever they let him get enough air to do so. His deep voice is all soft. He mumbles a bit just like he’s always done. He sounds just like his old self; sweet and bumbling – too nice for the military service – but it stands in crass contrast to the fact that he’s showing them his ass while he does so; spreading his cheeks with both hands, begging for them to dick him into the soft, buttery gape of his hole.

It’s not their finest goddamn hour. They should have been above it, yet…

When McCree and Gabriel try to step away, let him calm down, he becomes desperate. Crawls to them, begs for their cocks. Kisses and licks them like he’s grateful, looking up at them hypnotically with big dark eyes, his own cock painfully hard looking as it curves against the lower swell of his big, firm belly.

“Ah fuck it,” McCree murmurs before long. Gets back into the action. They need to keep Shimada at bay anyway: Genji tends to forget how strong he is. Gabriel watches them quietly, big cock in his big fist.

They’d arrive at the base in just under two hours. Until then they need to be done and have Winston cleaned up a bit. It’s still enough time to have him… tend to them, though. He’s so very thankful. Very eager.

There is a certain kind of intelligence in his eyes that makes Gabriel wonder just how much this is his new training and how much is him.

He seems to become happier the longer it goes on and the softer they are with him. When Genji stops trying to suffocate him on his dick and pets his hair, Winston goes cross-eyed.

He’s still clumsy, still flushes and becomes embarrassed, and that makes all of it even more surreal. Dream like.

He hides his face in his big, softly muscled arms when he sees how big McCree’s cock is and how he’s about to fuck that into him.

He hiccups out little rough moans when Jesse mounts up, and Gabriel nearly strangles his cock.

He’s not been too long with Talon. Whatever they did, it hasn’t taken completely. They haven’t broken him.

“Fuck, he’s milking me so good,” McCree groans, head back as he fucks easy and fast. “You got to feel that, boss.”

Gabriel will. He might hate himself for it later, but god, he will.

Winston thanks McCree like a good boy when he’s filled him up and pulled out. He shows everybody in the room his creamy hole. He’s still hungry, turns his flushed, embarrassed face towards Gabriel.

He hesitates for a second, but Genji looks like he’s ready to take him again, so he stands and walks over before he can think about it too much.

He’s been friends with Doctor Winston for a long time; he’s always wondered how it would be to show him how good it can feel to have a dick in his belly. He’d never have thought just how happy and content he would look getting fucked until he’s sleepy.

His ass is warm and clingy, slimy from McCree’s last load, and Gabriel can’t help but fuck him like a porn star; right hand on his left hip, chin on his chest as he looks down between them, watches himself easily fuck Doctor Winston’s sloppy cunt.

Blackwatch has so many secrets already. This might just become one more of them. He wonders if Doctor Winston will tell on them. Gabriel almost… hopes. But he’s still a shy, bumbling scientist, and his face, at least from the side, looks totally blissed at getting fucked nice and warm.

Talon has not been kind to him. Maybe they are doing a favor to him, after all.


	8. Sombra/Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra/Lúcio – power bottom!Sombra; service top!Lúcio; double penetration; stuffing – Sombra gives the orders and Lúcio obeys.

Sombra leans down on her shoulders, twisting and reaching back to pull one cheek to the side, opening herself up unselfconsciously to Lúcio’s glassy eyed stare. Her cunt is a bright pink gash, glistening, hole contracting and relaxing just because she can and knows that it looks lewd.

Above, her asshole is a sweet little clench, waiting for cock.

“Come here,” she purrs, rolling the r unnecessarily. Lúcio shudders, his nipples going tight with excitement as he crawls closer, obedient like a puppy. He is gorgeous; small and nimble with pretty muscles. Most of all, Sombra likes his eyes, though. They are soft brown like milk chocolate and just as sweet when they stare at her and only her.

He’s never given her any doubt to his absolute devotion.

Sombra sways her hips, giggling when it makes him tilt his head this way and that. Never letting her cunt out of sight. His cock is standing at attention for her already. It has a delicious curve to the right that never fails to make her see stars. She curls her toes and bites her lip in anticipation.

“Gimme!” She slaps her ass with little excited pat pat pats, urging him closer, wanting to feel him spread her cunt. He does not question her, though he does whine a bit as he smooths his warm, soft hands across her ass and down her thighs, then up again. Just petting her in leisurely strokes.

“I would like to eat you out,” he confesses, voice so sweet. She can feel goosebumps rising along her arms. He’s always so earnest and cute…

“Later,” she promises, mouth already watering as she stares at his dick through her knees. It looks funny upside-down like that. “You can eat me out after you’ve pumped me full.”

He makes a choked little sound, but he does not protest. He never protests. He wants to be good for her, after all. His hands are on her ass, thumbs dragging along her silky, naked labia. She’s shaved her little bush just for him because she knows how much he likes eating pussy.

Her eyelids flutter when she feels him spread her open with his thumbs, cool air hitting her and making her grab for one of her tits, squeezing it with nervous energy.

“Fuck me,” she demands again, a bit sharper. She’s done playing. She wants him to deep dick her. Give it to her good. He huffs but shuffles closer. In another second, she finally feels the blunt tip at her greedy opening, and she groans long and drawn out and happy when he slowly fucks his way inside.

She goes cross-eyed, maybe, but that’s no problem. He’s seen her in every imaginable way and still is head over heels for her. It is quite humbling, to be true – how good of a boy this one is.

“Fuck me,” she sighs, one of the few phrases still flinging around in her head as it becomes increasingly empty the more he fills her from behind. She purrs when his pubes scratch against her asshole. It tickles and makes her crave some anal action as well, so she fumbles with a nervous hand in her bedside table, then throws her purple dildo at his chest.

“Fuck my ass,” she demands, a bit breathless. Lúcio makes a sound like a kicked puppy, but she knows by now that it means he’s really into it. _Really_ into it.

It’s not long until he starts working the fake cock into her as well; he knows better than to try and coddle her by trying to prepare her beforehand. She’s a veteran at taking cocks up her ass and she likes the pain that goes along with no preparation but lots of lube.

She forgets how to breathe when the insane stretch of two dicks hits her like a battering ram – and then it is suddenly not enough again.

Her voice is high-pitched and cracking as she croaks: “Move! Move!” and Lúcio is breathing in hard staccato behind her from how tight she’s gotten; walls clenching down and the space made even smaller by the second cock squeezing against the thin wall separating the two.

She eventually reaches back, sharp nails digging into his hip, urging him on when he’s still not dicking her fast enough. Hard enough. He tries to coordinate fucking her with the dildo but eventually gets a rhythm going where he pushes it in with his belly and she automatically, subconsciously forces it out again. Her muscles are no longer her own, after all.

She wants him to fuck her harder. She wants to grab his balls and _make_ him fuck her harder. She wants him to drill into her pussy until she can taste his goddamn dick on the back of her tongue – but he’s too sweet of a boy for this kind of play.

He tries, at least. Bless his heart does he try. It’s not in him to be mean, but he does eventually put one foot on the bed for better leverage; leans up more and grabs her ribcage for support, grunting with every sharp thrust downwards while Sombra arches her back and angles her hips up; trying to offer up her cunt like that, stars exploding in front of her eyes when the new angle makes it feel like he wants to fuck through her belly.

She’s close to coming. She can taste the orgasm; can feel it tingling in the tips of her toes and the throb of her clit. She’ll let him cream her. Make him eat her out afterwards. Give her another orgasm until he can go again so he can fuck her asshole…

She’s insatiable and he’s a good little soldier.


	9. McCree/Hanzo/Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Hanzo/Genji – continuation of Batch 1, Fic 2 – shimadacest; dress up/feminization; slut shaming; sloppy seconds – Genji finally gets what he’s always wanted since that night.

Hanzo is clawing at whatever he can get his hands on, eyes dark and fiery. He’s been protesting against their advances, but there has been no fire behind it and a few minutes later he’s already stopped throwing insults.

His cheeks are bright red, cock nestling hard and excited in the black folds of the skirt Genji has flipped up with negligence. Hanzo looks good in his cute little dress, but Genji is in no mood to take his time and enjoy the sight.

What he wants is the red gape of his hole; wet and creamed already – used by Jesse only moments prior before Genji had made his way in after receiving a text message, waiting outside and listening impatiently to his brother howl on the big dick spearing him.

“You can’t be serious,” Hanzo rasps in a last ditch effort at preserving his dignity; trying to look like he’s not desperately, sickeningly into the thought of his little brother breeding him up and fucking him like the bitch he is.

His hands on Genji’s biceps become softer, the claws retreating in favor of him just holding on, looking at his brother with dark eyes that look cat like with the dark, sharp lines drawn around them.

“Genji, you can’t…”

Genji grunts and pushes closer. He slaps his dick against Hanzo’s balls, then his gaping hole which tries to clench on pure instinct but blooms open again immediately. McCree has dicked him well, after all.

McCree, kneeling behind Hanzo, reaches forward. He hooks his hands under his knees and pulls his legs back, spreading them wide; opening him up obscenely to his little brother’s heated, almost insane gaze. Displaying everything Hanzo has to offer; making him look like a cheap one-dollar-whore with his tits almost spilling out the little black dress he’s wearing.

“Genji,” Hanzo implores, voice gone a bit high. A bit whiny. Like he isn’t hot for it. As if his cock wasn’t flexing and dripping, eager for the shame of having his little brother slip deep into the loose mess McCree has made of his cunt.

Genji’s eyes flick up to him, boring into him as he leans forward, hands braced on the backs of Hanzo’s exposed thighs, further folding him into a tight little package and making it hard to breathe for his older brother.

“I’ve seen the photos, Hanzo,” he breathes, his cock so close, the tip caught against the soft, slippery rim of Hanzo’s hole. He moves his hips faintly, rocking minimally into his brother and letting him get a taste of the nice, blunt stretch. “I’ve seen how slutty you are for McCree…”

Hanzo’s mouth gets soft and open, though whether it is because of his shame and surprise at Genji’s confession, or how he can just about feel the stretch of his little brother’s cock gaping cunt, Genji is not sure.

In any case, Hanzo’s hands have slowly loosened from his arms, sunk down to uselessly curl against his own shoulders. He’s already stopped fighting what is happening; letting the other two fold him up into lewd positions. Showing his body off.

“What a natural you are,” Genji purrs, “You keep good care of McCree’s dick, don’t you? Let him grunt fuck you every which way…” He licks his lips, eyelids fluttering as he slowly sinks inside now, feeling how hot and squishy Hanzo’s insides are as his walls lovingly close around him. Keep him cushioned.

Beneath him, Hanzo is choking on his own spit, his toes curling in the air.

“I’ve seen you do it,” he hisses now, not particularly aggressive; he has trouble breathing; feels like Hanzo’s insides are squeezing the air out of him instead of just trying to strangle his cock. Hanzo’s face is soft and open. Lewd. Obscene looking in Genji’s book. “I’ve seen how hungry you get for his dick. You love taking care of it. Wonder how tight you were the first time he fucked you.”

He’s starting to move, short, hard thrusts that jostle Hanzo against McCree and have his dark eyes starting to roll up, a thin line of spit drooling from the corner of his mouth.

He loves getting fucked by his little brother. Loves it already even though nothing much has happened.

Loves the sensation of a cock deep dicking him without him having to do much.

“Lazy slut,” Genji pants, systems close to overheating already, so his cooling system springs to life with a vengeance, the pistons in his shoulders forcefully expelling steam. Genji himself has not much wetness to offer, yet the sound of his fucking is accompanied by lewd squelching sounds as he fucks the mess McCree left in him nice and frothy.

Jesse himself is eerily quiet. He just watches, cheeks ruddy red, eyes heavy lidded. He enjoys the show. Having his own personal whore be used by someone else.

Helpfully keeps Hanzo’s legs out of the way. They are useless for this anyway. All that interests them is his sloppy, warm cunt; always open, always ready. Not as tight as it used to be, but silky and soft and well-trained all the same.

“Is that how you imagine your life, brother?” Genji grunts, a slight whine to his voice now. He’s already so close and tears of desperation are pricking his eyes. He does not want to be done already. He wants to fuck more. More.

“Being reduced to nothing but a cunt? Getting fucked by a mutt and your little brother?”

Hanzo’s mouth drops open. He gurgles; low and undignified. Genji only doubles his efforts as he slams into him.


	10. Soldier/Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier76/Endeavor – BNHA/OW crossover; predicament bondage; non-con/rape; coercion – Endeavor has found himself in a new world but its inhabitants are not willing to put up with his shit.

Soldier: 76 leans back, precariously balancing on his chair, shoulders brushing occasionally against the wall behind him. He quietly watches Endeavor’s struggle, his facemask in place to give the pro hero no lead; nothing to go on.

He’s in the room, but Endeavor could just as well be alone in his struggle for how responsive 76 is. He’s long stopped trying to rage and threaten his way out of the situation. By now all he does is try and keep his balance as he is stretched tall, throat just so constricted by a thick, Quirk dampening collar.

The whole setup is as simple as it is insidious: Arms bound behind his back, and legs kept apart with a spreader bar which has no practical reason in his mind other than the old man’s viewing pleasure.

There’s a thick rope leading from the back of his collar up into a sturdy ring in the ceiling… and down to the hook whose fat ball tip is just about breaching his hole.

He’s sweating and fatigued, throat burning from the times he’s tried to pull out of the situation by sheer desperate muscle strength, not only managing to push the hook deeper into his aching hole but also damn near strangle himself.

By now he’s almost… afraid to move this way or that. He wonders how long the old geezer is planning on keeping him like this. He wonders if any of the other idiots from his organization know what fucked up games he is playing.

Endeavor jerks when the soldier suddenly stands. Warily he watches him advance, cool blue eyes taking him in. He is powerful for a quirkless human. They all are with their respective technologies, and Endeavor is not quite sure what they are capable of.

The soldier comes to a halt in front of him. He has to tilt his head back in order to look into Endeavor’s face which is the only solace in the situation.

The silence stretches between them, only broken by Endeavor’s short, precise panting – everything to keep as still as possible. The soldier’s eyebrow twitches, but Enji does not know what it means.

He almost flinches when he suddenly speaks with a gravelly voice.

“Doused the flames, didn’t I?” Enji bares his teeth in a growl, mildly leaning towards him, yet all that he manages is the collar tightening against his throat and the hook sliding deeper into his hole.

His growl fizzles out and he rightens back up, hatred simmering quietly in his eyes while sweat springs up along his upper lip, his insides bearing down on the intruder, trying to force the hook out of him.

“You understand I had to take precautions. We don’t let just anybody join Overwatch. Given your… peculiar circumstances, though, we have no other option as to keep you at least confined.”

He pauses for a moment, one gloved hand stretching out to touch Endeavor’s lower belly just above the coarse thatch of his pubes and the undecisive, humiliating half-chub of his cock.

Enji, not wanting to get touched, tries to dance out of the way and immediately pulls the rope taut once more, the smooth metal sliding into him and pressing into his prostate.

Stars dance in front of his eyes, the lack of oxygen making everything that much more intense. He only realizes he is panting like a dog, tongue hanging out, when the derisive click of a tongue brings him somewhat back into the room.

“You are powerful. Winston and Angela are intrigued by those little parlor tricks you can do…” Those names don’t mean anything to Enji. He bares his teeth again, but it is weak. There’s no fire behind it.

Just like there is no fire in him, and the feeling of the Quirk dampening collar has him claustrophobic. His flames are a part of him just like his face, and their sudden absence makes him feel… vulnerable.

Enji Todoroki does not cope well with the feeling of vulnerability.

“Don’t look at me like that. We are no bad people here. But we do have to ensure everybody is functioning well. Listening to orders…” His gloved hand slides down, fingers curling unselfconsciously around Enji’s fat cock. Every muscle in his body tenses, fighting against the fatigue while he wills himself to remain quiet and not spear himself on the insidious hook once more. It becomes more difficult when the soldier starts weighing his cock in the palm of his hand. Getting a feeling for the heft of it.

Soldier: 76 hums, takes up where he’s left: “…Obeying orders. Say – can you be a good boy until we have figured out how you managed to stumble into our dimension? Can you… obey?”

He squeezes, the rough thumb of his gloves starting to play with Endeavor’s silky foreskin. The massive muscles in his thighs are trembling, his knees are getting weak.

He realizes with a deep seated desperation that he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place. The soldier squeezes his cock unkindly, and Endeavor’s knees give way for a second, the collar pulling taut against his throat and the hook sliding in deep and smooth.

He tries to get his footing back but the spreader bar makes it weirdly difficult. He rotates mildly in the awkward hanging position he finds himself in, and only manages to drive the hook even deeper, pressing so hard into his prostate for a moment that tears spring up in his eyes, then not pressing into it but only grazing it which is… almost worse.

All the while the old soldier watches him, quiet, calculating, his hand mean and harsh on Enji’s cock.

“Will you obey?”

Enji gurgles.

Beneath the mask, Soldier: 76 smirks.


	11. Connor/Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Hank – choking; tit appreciation; dirty talk – Connor finally has Hank on his back.

“C-Conn… uh…” It’s so difficult to speak both with how Hank is folded up and with how little air he’s getting into his lungs.

He is flushed and embarrassed, feeling stupid with his feet in the air and knees somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulders. He hadn’t even known he was still so flexible, his back curved and ass in the air as a result of that. His belly is awkwardly in the way, big and substantial. It doesn’t scrunch up as cute as Connor’s does when Hank folds him into the same position.

His feet aren’t as pretty as Connor’s when they bounce in the air. His face isn’t as alluring when he’s flushed a splotchy red and sweating.

All in all, he feels… stupid. Ungainly. He doesn’t exactly want Connor to see him like this and is squirming vaguely, but he has no leverage like this. He’s short of breath and helpless as Connor leans over him, his LED cycling a comfortable blue again and again and again. Hypnotizing.

“Are you alright, Hank?” Connor queries, voice well-modulated and seemingly only mildly curious. He is so close, the tips of their noses are almost brushing. Hank swallows. It’s difficult. His thoughts are whirling like Connor’s LED. Yellow, yellow, yellow.

Before he can speak, Connor continues: “Do you like spreading your legs like a lady, Hank? I think it suits you.”

Red.

Hank stares at him, mouth slightly agape. Has Connor… as he said-

“Your tits are quite nice, too. I am very partial to them.”

Connor’s docile, brown eyes flick down, staring at Hank’s chest; whorls of white hair cushioning what are already pretty soft pecs. Connor grabs for one, fingers splayed, squeezing obscenely, and Hank chokes on his goddamn spit.

Red, red, red. His own brain is stalling, he can’t get it to spur into action, not when Connor is above him, humming softly, LED a tranquil blue as he lowers his head and sucks one fat nipple into his pretty peach pink mouth.

One of Hank’s legs kicks uselessly in the air. Neither of them really registers. Connor is sucking, getting the nipple engorged and obscene while Hank is trying not to choke on his own spit.

When Connor finally pulls off with a lewd pop that has Hank’s face flaming, he feels faint. He can only stare at the android, obediently opening his mouth when he offers him two fingers, then immediately regretting it when they press down on his tongue and slide deep, deep, deep.

“I like your mouth,” Connor tells him, fingers sliding across Hank’s slippery tongue, gliding deep, playing with his gag reflex and watching how the Lieutenant’s face flushes a slightly alarming shade of red.

“I heard Detective Reed call my mouth a perfect cocksucker mouth. But I think he is wrong.” Connor tilts his head, the hand on Hank’s tit squeezing once again as if in parting, then sliding up and curling around the Lieutenant’s throat. “You have a lewd mouth, Lieutenant.”

Hank is gagging again and again, the hand on his throat constricting his oxygen intake just so. His eyeballs are pulsing with the quick, frantic beating of his heart, his cock echoing the pulses as if in sympathy, sticky pre-cum smearing against the lower curve of his belly.

He wants to say something, but he can’t. There is darkness crowding into his vision and all he can think about is how damnably hard and needy he is. How much he wants but can’t curl up his ass and fuck against Connor’s belly.

Connor’s head tilts. He looks like a puppy, his LED shortly flickering into yellow for the first time, then his hand just barely lets up some, allowing Hank to pull in a deep breath past the fingers pressing down on his tongue and keeping his mouth nice and wide open for Connor’s viewing pleasure.

Whatever the fuck he gets out of that.

He wants to tell him to give him more; to choke him until he’s blacking out – and where do those thoughts come from? – but all he manages is a pathetic, high-pitched whine.

Connor scrutinizes him for a moment longer, then smiles slow and magnanimous. He pulls his fingers out of Hank’s mouth, coated thick in spit, and flicks them painfully against one of Hank’s nipples.

“Show me your tits, Lieutenant. Maybe I’ll be inclined to help you out.”

Hank stares at him heavy-lidded, feeling the android’s hand still on his throat, constricting but not squeezing, and he reaches down; pushes against his soft pectorals until they are squeezed together like… like… well… a nice pair of tits.

Connor just watches, face unreadable, taking in the thick grey hair and the embarrassingly fat nipples… and then suddenly everything is very quick.

Connor surging down, his white, even teeth clamping hard around one of Hank’s nipples, biting just this side of bearable the hand on his throat starts squeezing again, and the other… oh the other has rudely and suddenly stuffed him full of two fingers, still so very slick with his own spit.

He’s fucking him, quick and dirty, finger blasting his ass like he would do for a lady, and Hank has stars exploding in his vision, cock jerking, pulsing, having a false start, then suddenly jerking out thick, creamy strings of cum while Hank’s toes cramp in the air and he shakes through all of it.

Blessedly, his brain decides to stay offline for a bit.


End file.
